The Morning After (Jaehee x MC)
by Kay Ross
Summary: When you open your eyes, you find that you're in a different room, on a different bed, but still in the same house. When you shift your vision to the side, you're met with a mop of brown hair and beautiful yet androgynous features—Jaehee. / The morning after MC's first time sleeping with Jaehee - Fluff, Cuddles, & a little naughtiness but only mentioning sex. Jaehee x MC


**So have some Jaehee x MC fluff! I've just finished her route and I am in love and my bby please just let me love you as more than a friend**

* * *

When you open your eyes, you find that you're in a different room, on a different bed, but still in the same house.

You also don't have any clothes on.

But somehow, the sheets smell familiar and fresh—they are white and pristine and wrap around your body to keep you warm. The air smells like coffee in the morning, and the little rays of sunlight spilling in through the curtains accentuates the browns and oranges of the room you're in. All in all, everything was mellow. It takes a few moments before you realize that something _warm_ and _soft_ is pressed up against you, and when you move your legs to stretch you realize that they're entangled with someone else's.

When you shift your vision to the side, you're met with a mop of brown hair and beautiful yet androgynous features—Jaehee.

For a moment your thoughts screech to a halt and blood rushes to your face because you're _naked in bed together_ , but when memories of the previous night finally surface you smile. Actually, it was a childish sort of giggling grin that teenage girls have when they feel butterflies in their stomach. You slept with Jaehee for the first time; it was _amazing._ You look down to see that her hand is resting on your stomach, a pleasant weight above the blankets that cover you. Your hand slowly entangles itself into hers, and she doesn't stir.

You feel lucky because it was special—you aren't sneaking around to gather your clothes and belongings to slip out unnoticed. You aren't regretting it the moment you wake up. Jaehee's words echoed in your mind as you basked in the comfort of waking up in the arms of a lover: she was very patient, and so were you. Now you were deeply connected—it was slow, but eventually it really did reach _everything._ You snuggle up into her warmth, you couldn't help it, and slowly, her eyes slip open. She freezes for a moment because she's surprised, and when you see her start to blush—her eyes widening in wonder—you smile.

"Good morning." You murmur.

"H—Hey."

You decide that her 'sleepy voice' be immediately added to your list of favorite things, and then you turn to your side completely, putting an arm around her waist above the blankets. You grin because she's blushing furiously up to her ears and neck by now, and you can see her conscious effort to keep her gaze _above_ your collarbone. It's endearing but at the same time you don't bother to pull a blanket up to cover up—she was too much fun to tease.

"Did you sleep well?"

She smiles. "Mm. B—Better than I have in a while."

You couldn't help but giggle—she was stuttering! She looks a little indignant because she _knows_ why you're laughing, but you lean in to kiss her nose and all that's left on her face is a curious and wondrous expression.

"You look like a puppy. I almost can't believe we had sex last night." You joke, laughing lightly.

Jaehee turns tomato red (and you are amazed at how much she can blush) and opens and closes her mouth to say something before clamping it shut. She's a little speechless at that. She's flustered but places a hand on your hip before pausing for a moment. She looks at you and the leans in, kissing you properly on your lips.

You smile into the kiss because that was better than a comeback, and slide your hand up her side until it settles behind her neck. She gives you one soft kiss, and then another, and then you find yourselves unable to stop and pressing up against each other. Jaehee was a gentle person—a gentle kisser, a gentle lover, and a gentle friend. Everything she did, she did carefully as if she didn't want to break you. That being said, it was up to you to slip your tongue out and run it across her lower lip, and she hums in appreciation when tilt your head to the side to kiss her more passionately. You make out for a good few moments and she pulls back, panting. "I—I must admit that I could get used to this." She's smiling.

You cup her face in your hands, kissing her chastely on the lips. "So you aren't going to freak out about last night and the sanctity of 'our friendship'?" you raise an eyebrow.

She shakes her head, laughing lightly. "This feels very right."

"I'm glad."

This time, she's the one kissing you. "So am I."

"Zen will flip."

"He'd probably cry, or maybe that's Yoosung."

"Definitely Yoosung." you giggle. "Want to take bed pics and send them to Jumin? We can ask Seven to capture the look on his face."

She gives you a little glare (after all, Jaehee Kang can still be professional and intimidating when she wanted to be), and you grin because she'd never agree to that. "I am simply happy to have a moment like this with you. It's very private, and it's ours."

"Took you long enough, though." you tease.

You regret it because she frowns, suddenly self-conscious. "I'm sorry if you had to wait for lo—"

"It was worth the wait." You stop joking around because you want her to see that you mean it. She's looking into your eyes and you squirm from how intensely she's gazing at you. You trace her jaw, lovingly, and cup her cheek. "I'm sorry, I was just joking earlier. But if I had to wait longer, I would. You said you were patient. I am too. And it was worth it. I'm glad we're… connected like this."

Jaehee sighs, that took her breath away, and she is kissing you again—fiercely.

"Thank you." She says in between breaths and kisses. Suddenly, her arm is stiff around your waist and her fingers are digging in through the blankets—she doesn't want to let you go. You hold her back, just as tight, pressing your body against hers and reminding her that you're _here_ now. Jaehee is gripped by an urge and places a kiss on your ear, slowly making her way down your jawline and onto your neck. You feel a shiver when she opens her mouth and breaths out a little, and then you lose it completely when she nibbles on your pulse.

"J—Jaehee?" You lick your lips at the sound of her name and throw your head back, feeling her arms hide underneath the blanket and wrap themselves around you—skin on skin. Her palms are warm against your sides, moving slowly towards your back and inching up, her fingers are sinking into the dip of your spine and if you were standing, your knees would have gone weak. She whispers your name against your bare shoulder and you tighten your arms around her neck.

You pull back to return all the kisses she's sent your way, starting with her jaw, but skipping to her pulse. You gave it a lick, and you felt her sharp breath. You could see that her jaw was set—you knew that look on her face. It was Jaehee's impressive self-control being put to the test. You smile, a little devilishly, and give her a soft, teasing kiss square on the lips. You push her from her side onto her back, and you watch as a blush spread from her neck to her ears when you crawled on top of her. You sit up, straddling her, and make no move to keep the sheets from falling off your back to pool around your waist.

When Jaehee's eyes finally move _down_ , and her hands are going _up_ to places faster and faster, you dip down to kiss her and wonder if the second time is better than the first.

* * *

 **Huehue I hoped you like it! I kept it hanging there cause this is a rated 'T', and I feel like my M-Rated writing skills are going wack lately. I luv these two and I luv fluff and I hope u do too hehehe, leave a review if you can it will be very much appreciated! ^^  
**


End file.
